On se ressemble mais on n'est pas identique!
by vidackt
Summary: Une personne blessé gravement, son visage me dit quelque chose….Non…Impossible…C’est pas vrai !Des bouleversements à gogos! Et un comportement complétement opposé au sien!
1. Une personne blessé Qui ça peut bien êt

Harry Potter

Alors là jvous dit tout de suite que je n'ai pas écrit ça sur papier et que je ne sais pas combien de chapitres ça va faire ni comment ça va se terminer, enfin je crois. Donc prenez votre mal en patience.Kiss.

_**Résumé :**_ Une personne blessé gravement, son visage me dit quelque chose….Non…Impossible…C'est pas vrai !

Des bouleversements à gogos!!!!!

-**_Une personne blessé. Qui ça peut bien être? Non...Impossible! On rêve dans un cauchemards non? Quoique c'est peut être pas si cauchemardesque que ça!_**-

* * *

Pov Harry

Voldemort est en vie et moi je suis encore en train de me faire charier par Malfoy, en ce moment même. Ces copains gloussent encore et je vois mes amis qui roulent des yeux pour me montrer qu'ils en ont plus qu'assez.

Je fais alors ce que j'ai affaire. Je me barre en les ignorant tellement j'en peux plus.

Malfoy nous lâche, bizarre, j'aurais juré qu'ils continueraient à nous poursuivre jusqu'à temps qu'on cède.

Bah!Tant mieux! Ca nous fait des vacances. On s'installe pour manger. Personne ne voit le directeur, McGonagal, ni Severus Rogue. Etrange.On est tous en train d'en discuter à la table des Gryffondors. J'entends aussi que ça pertube les autres tables sauf bien sûr, devinez-qui, les Serpentards.

Au même moment, notre cher maitre des Potions entre dans la Grande Salle et il va vers Malfoy. Cette journée est placé sous le signe de la Bizarrerie la plus complète qui soit. Ca titille ma curiosité. Je verrais ça ce soir avec ma cape d'invisibilité. Je n'en fais pas part à Hermione et Ron; ils ont mieux à faire; comme régler leurs problèmes amoureux. Ca me ferait des vacances, tiens. Oui, aujourd'hui, j'aimerais vraiment des vacances!!!!!!

Je vois Malfoy qui a l'air suspicieux. Quelque chose le dérange. Il n'en laisse rien paraître mais je l'ai pris en flagrant délit. Fraudra que je trouve un truc pour le charier. Chacun son tour!

Le soir même, je prends ma cape d'invisibilité et je vais à l'infirmerie. Il n'y a personne. Je vois une quelqu'un gigoté dans un lit. On dirait que cette personne souffre.

Je m'en approche. Un bras complètement noir, des gouttes de sueur sur son visage qui coulent et puis cette personne commencent à délirer, on dirait. Je regarde mieux et qu'es-ce que...? Non...Impossible! C'est pas vrai! Je ne peux pas le croire... J'entends un plateau se briser alors que j'avais enlevé ma cape d'invisibilité et que je sursautais bruyamment quand j'ai découvert qui était cette personne. Je me retourne vers la personne qui a fait tombé son plateau et vois:

Potter!? Qu'es-ce que tu fous là, dégage!_ me crie Malfoy._

Qui est-ce?_Lui demandais-je._

T'as pas à le savoir. Et puis ça se voit, alors ta question stupide tu peux la garder.

Me répond-t-il alors que sa voix commence à baisser pour qu'il calme sa soeur jumelle qui a les cheveux plus longs que lui.

Je voudrais lui demander ce qui se passe mais il me jette un regard noir en me disant froidement : "Dehors!"

Je m'en vais alors que Mrs Pomfresh arrive pour me voir sortir et m'emmener à mon dortoir et aider Malfoy à s'occuper de sa soeur.

J'en suis tous bouleversé. Je ne dis rien aux autres. Le lendemain, je sors plus tards que les autres. C'est le week-end et il y a la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Je n'y vais pas, je vais à l'infirmerie. Je vois Malfoy qui dort à côté. Je le réveille pas trop brusquement en le secouant un petit peu.

* * *

Pov Draco 

Je me suis endormie... C'est pas vrai...Potter qui me sert de réveil, je le crois pas!

Je lui jette un regard noir. Je me retourne vers ma soeur jumelle. Elle dort paisiblement. Potter m'en fait la remarque. Je grogne.. Je veux pas lui parler. J'aurais voulu être seul avec elle. Il a fallu qu'il fourre son nez là où il fallait pas.M'énerve!!!!!

Et après il va vouloir savoir plein de choses qui la concerne alors que c'est sa vie donc je voudrais qu'il la laisse tranquille mais le pire c'est qu'il va nous proposer son aide pour nous aider alors qu'on n'en as pas besoin. Typique d'un gryffondor. PPppppppfffffffffffffff.

Je vois ma soeur bouger. Ses cauchemards reprennent. Je lui serre la main pour lui montrer que je suis là. Ca la détend un peu.

Potter s'assoit à côté de nous. Je voudrais qu'il s'en aille, apparemment je ne pense pas assez fort.

* * *

Pov Harry 

C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent énormément. On dirait presque deux Malfoy identique sauf les cheveux longs et le visage un peu plus féminin de sa soeur. Je lui dis. Ca me fait bizarre de voir des jumeaux, c'est la première fois que j'en vois devant moi.A part bien sûr Fred et Georges Weasley mais je me demande quel caractère elle peut avoir.

Espèrons qu'elle n'est pas comme son jumeau.

Je vois Malfoy terre sa tête dans ses cheveux. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées. J'allais m'en aller quand Mrs Pomfresh est arrivée avec le Directeur et qu'il annonce à Malfoy qu'elle intégrera les cours dés qu'elle sera complètement rétablie. Malfoy devient livide. Pourquoi es-ce qu'il a si peur qu'elle intègre l'école?

Je vois le directeur avoir une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Qu'es-ce que tout cela veut dire?

Le silence est pertubé par la voix de la jumelle de Malfoy. Elle est pertubée et ça se ressent. Mrs Pomfresh lui fait avaler une boisson. Malfoy et moi n'avons pas les mêmes horaires de cours et Dumbledore en profite pour nous coller le devoir de surveiller chacun notre tour sa soeur. Malfoy n'a pas l'air enthousiaste de me voir avec elle mais il ne proteste même pas. C'est trop zarbe.

* * *

PPffffffff. Voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. En même pas deux heures j'ai tout tapé alors que jefinissais le 6 ème chapitre de Moon...bon allez at the next chapters!!!! 


	2. Part2chapter1

Harry Potter

Alors là jvous dit tout de suite que je n'ai pas écrit ça sur papier et que je ne sais pas combien de chapitres ça va faire ni comment ça va se terminer, enfin je crois. Donc prenez votre mal en patience.Kiss.

_**Résumé :**_ Une personne blessé gravement, son visage me dit quelque chose….Non…Impossible…C'est pas vrai !

Des bouleversements à gogos!!!!!

-**_Une personne blessé. Qui ça peut bien être? Non...Impossible! On rêve dans un cauchemards non? Quoique c'est peut être pas si cauchemardesque que ça!part2_**-

* * *

Pov Drago 

Décidément c'est mon jour! Blaise qui m'a charié ce matin et maintenant faut que je me coltine Potter pour faire nounou à ma soeur jumelle. La poisse!!!

Dumbledore et ses idées farfelues, je vous jure!!!!!

Je suis parti en cours avec Potter. Pomfresh nous as viré de l'infirmerie. J'aurai le droit de la voir dès qu'il y aura un problème.

Etant son jumeaux, je peux ressentir ses émotions et sentir quand elle est en danger.

* * *

Pov Harry 

Je ne dois parler à personne de sa même si j'en ai envie. Dumbledore me l'a fait promettre.

Malfoy n'a pas l'air de grandement apprécié que je partage son secret.

Hermione et Ron voient que je ne peux pas parler de ce qui s'est passé mais que je voudrais leur dire mais il ne me pose pas de questions. C'est rassurant.

Le soir même, Malfoy m'a donné rendez-vous pour qu'on parle de tout ça.

Sa soeur s'est réveillée apparemment. Il l'a fait boire la potion de Mrs Pomfresh et elle trouve sa écoeurant comme nous.

Je me suis approché et j'ai attendu qu'il me présente à sa soeur.

* * *

Pov Drago 

Comme si j'avais que sa à foutre de le présenter. Et dire que c'est Blaise qui a eu l'idée de lui donner rendez-vous pour en parler. Je l'écouterez pas si c'était pas mon meilleur ami.

* * *

Pov Harry 

Il a l'air de grapiller un peu de temps en lui faisant boire une mixture de Mrs Pomfresh.

Il se décide enfin.

Bon, Xihlia, je te présente le fameux Harry Potter, il s'occupera de toi quand je pourrais pas le faire.

Drou, arrête de parler comme ça, on dirait que je suis une corvée pour toi, là.

Non, c'est pas vrai! C'est juste que Potter et moi, on s'entend pas.

Dis Harry, tu permets que je t'appelle Harry.Pourquoi vous vous entendez pas?

Je te l'ai déjà raconté LisXhil!

Oui mais je veux sa version des faits!Alors?

Malfoy a insulté le premier ami sorcier que j'ai eu depuis mon arrivé alors j'ai pas accepté sa pseudo amitié.

Drou(elle regarde méchamment son frère qui a l'air de déglutir.)Dis-moi tu ne me pas tout raconté alors?

Oups.Je te l'ai pas caché! J'ai juste omis de te le dire.C'est pas la même chose!

Drake! Tu feras tes excuses dès que je serais remis sur pied et que j'irai en cours avec vous.

Comment ca en cours!!!!!!!????

Drago Malfoy affolé, ça en vaut le détour!!!!!! Je sens qu'on va pas s'ennuyé si sa soeur n'a pas le même caractère que lui. Il faut vraiment qu'elle se rétablisse vite pour qu'elle nous décoince notre cher Drago Malfoy national du jour.

LisXhil? Ca vient d'où?

Oh, ça. Ah, c'est vrai. Je me présente: Louisa Xihlia Malfoy. Voilà d'où vient le surnom que Drounet m'a donné.

Eh, je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appelé comme ça, c'est écoeurant!Pouha! Pitié ne redis plus jamais ça ou ça va être ta fête LisXhil!

Oh!Tu crois?

Drago Malfoy déglutit à nouveau alors que sa soeur le menace par sous-entendue. Non mais je crois que ma journée va bien se terminer aujourd'hui! Nous partons à cause de l'infirmière.

Nous avons pas mal discuter tous les deux quand son frère n'était pas là et on apprend pas mal de choses intéressantes à propos de la famille Malfoy surtout si elle est là. L'année promet d'être merveilleuse je le sens et j'en suis plus que ravi!

* * *

Pov Drago 

Cela va faire trois mois qu'elle est à l'infirmerie et demain elle rentre en cours. Je vais me faire charier tout au long de l'année. Elle va pas hésiter à lésiner sur les moyens. Au Secours! Pourquoi ai-je une soeur aussi sournoise par rapport à moi? Surtout qu'elle sait mon secret et même Blaise ne le connait pas. Seul ma soeur peut fourcher sur mon secret involontairement donc si quelqu'un le sait, ça sera entièrement de sa faute. Par contre le concerné ne sait rien et il ne s'en doute même pas. Ca me fait mal. Même si je fais tout pour avoir sa haine, j'en suis plus que meurtri mais je ne le montre pas.

Ca y est! Le grand jour tant redouté est arrivé...Par Salazard, veuillez me préserver de ma soeur jumelle!

Je descend les corridors et vois LisXhil qui m'attend en souriant. Elle me rejoins.

Deux secondes...une seconde...Et le calin du matin, la honte pour moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie...Nous rentrons dans la Grande Salle et tous les regards sont tournés vers nous. McGonagall l'amène au choixpeau magique et il choisi Serpentard.

Non! Là je m'effondre mentalement! Ca va être ma fête!Ca va être ma fête!Ca va être ma fête!Ca va être ma fête!

Quelle douce agonie pour un Malfoy que d'avoir la vie pourrie par un autre Malfoy de la même famille...

Surtout qu'elle m'a sauté dessus après pour montrer qu'elle était ravi d'être avec moi. Youppi...(dans le sens ironique du terme!)

* * *

Pov Harry 

Je le crois pas! Elle est complètement l'opposé de sieur Drago Malfoy! Géniale! Je sens qu'on va pas avoir besoin de le charier.Ni qu'il nous charie aussi...Ah un peu d'air!

Elle a l'air tripante vu la scène qu'elle nous as fait y a deux minutes en faisant un calin à son frère devant tout le monde.

Tout le monde était sidérés, on n'osait plus parler. Les professeurs n'avaient pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Et Malfoy était pas très content.

* * *

Bon at the next chapters!!!!!

J'espère que vous avez aimé!!!


	3. A quand la trêve?

Harry Potter

Alors là jvous dit tout de suite que je n'ai pas écrit ça sur papier et que je ne sais pas combien de chapitres ça va faire ni comment ça va se terminer, enfin je crois. Donc prenez votre mal en patience.Kiss.

_**Résumé :**_ Une personne blessé gravement, son visage me dit quelque chose….Non…Impossible…C'est pas vrai !

Des bouleversements à gogos!!!!!

**_-Une rentrée qui s'annonce plus amusante que prévue...-_**

* * *

Pov Drago 

Bordel!!Pourquoi il l'a fallu qu'elle soit là celle là?!!!! Elle est à Serpentard et elle s'installe à côté de moi en me gratifiant au passage d'une tape derrière la tête. Pourquoi elle m'a tapée? Ah oui. Elle lit mes pensées, j'oubliais. Je lui lance un regard noir. Elle s'en formalise pas ou plutôt elle me tire la langue et elle fait ensuite comme si de rien n'était. Les gars sont sidérés, elle l'envoie balader Grabbe qui voulait lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Il la connaissait déjà mais elle n'avait aucun droit de nous approcher. Là elle peut et elle compte bien m'emmerder.

* * *

Pov Harry 

Tous les Gryffondors la dévisage, elle envoie bouler Grabbe. Trop fort. Il voulait lui lancer un sort mais elle l'a menacée. Elle est terrifiante quand elle s'y met. Bon sang, on n'est tous sidérés. Nos regards se croisent et elle me fait un clin d'oeil.Oh, je sens que cette année va vraiment me plaire.

* * *

Pov Drago 

Non! Elle as pas fait ça! Dites moi qu'elle as pas fait ça! Et merd...credi...Je reçois une autre tape derrière la tête, alors là je vais pas la laisser faire plus longtemps.Je sors ma baguette mais son regard me dissuade. Chier! Une autre tape que je lui rends grace à un coup dans les tibias. Bien fait!

* * *

Pov Harry 

On la voit faire une grimaçe envers son frère suivit d'un regard menaçant. On est prêt à la suivre s'il le faut!!!Ron bave sur son assiette mais les commentaires sont tournés vers Xihlia. Je me demande ce que signifier ce clin d'oeil. Ah oui pour me remercier et puis j'espère aussi que ce sera pour qu'on se parle ensemble sans se soucier du regard des autres.

* * *

Pov Drago 

On a fini de manger. LisXhil s'accroche à mon bras pour que je lui montre les cours. On arrive en Potions, elle saute sur Snape.(pardon j'ai mis Rogue mais je préfère Snape.) Elle est cinglée! Elle revient vers moi avec une lueur inquiétante dans le regard. Je la sens venir. Je lui rends son regard et je me prends une baffe derrière la tête. Jm'en doutais. Parrain l'emmène à ma table mais il la met avec Zabini. Elle chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de Parrain et il la change de partenaire. Potter?!!!Non mais elle est pas bien?!!!!!! Bon on se calme ou je vais avoir trop de neurones en moins en une journée que Ron Weasley pendant toute sa misérable existence.

* * *

Pov Harry 

Louisa est avec moi. Elle est plutôt douée et j'apprends beaucoup plus grâce à elle. En plus c'est plus amusant.

Eh Harry, te laisse pas faire par Drou. Il a juste du mal à faire confiance, Père nous l'aurait jamais accordé mais je m'en fiche. Si tu veux bien tu pourrais venir à notre appart. Le mot de passe est '' Confidences''. Ah, par contre c'est chez les Serpentards alors il faudra que tu dises que tu viennes me voir. Et le mot de passe c'est...

Là elle me le chuchote et personne n'entend c'est cool.Elle a parlé en fourchelangue. Tout le monde était abasourdis et moi donc mais je me reprends bien vite en la remerciant en fourchelangue. Tous les élèves présents sont terrorisés. On se sourit et on termine notre potion. Snape ne nous dit rien.

On part au cours d'Hagrid et elle a bien discuté avec nous.

Même Mione était sous son charme. Elle en avait des choses à dire mais elle a quand même parler avec nous. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'on n'avait pas autant ri. Son frère nous l'a enlevé pour quelques minutes.

* * *

Pov Drago 

Aïe! Dray tu me fais mal!

Désolé LisXhil mais à quoi tu joues?

Je joue à rien du tout. Je veux vraiment devenir leur amie même si tu m'en empêches. Lâches-moi Drou!

Si tu veux vraiment devenir leur amie, fais-le discrètement.

Pfffoouu, conneries que tout ça! Dray, arrêtes de te la jouer à la Malfoy. C'est débile. Surtout si c'est pour me faire la morale, ça sert à rien, j'ai rien à me reprocher tandis que vous les Serpentards si.

Vous êtes des abrutis finis de détester les Gryffondors tout ça parce qu'ils sont vos opposés et qu'ils osent vous tenir tête!

_Tout au long de sa tirade, Louisa augmenta le ton de sa voix de façon à ce que tout le monde entendent ce qu'elle disait._

_Pans: _Tu vas la ferm...

Pans, ta gueule! Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit d'engueuler ma soeur!

...mais ..._Pansy se tait dès qu'elle voit le regard noir de Drago_

DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!_Drago déglutit_. N'ose pas me parler tout ça parce que tu ne veux pas voir la réalité en face! Je ne viendrai pas vous parler tant que vous n'arrêterais pas vos querelles stupides! Sur ce, je me casse! Je vais avec les Griffys, bande de nazes!

Lisxhil est partie avec le trio. Je déglutis à ces mots, elle est bien remontée aujourd'hui, le cours est fini. Je vais dans ma chambre pour réfléchir. Son discours me revient en boucle. Elle a raison. On devrait arrêter ces imbécilités.

Demain, c'est Divination avec les griffys. Ca aurait été notre premier cours ensemble avec Lis. Je prends un bain pour me détendre.

* * *

Bon at the next chapters!!!!!

J'espère que vous avez aimé!!!


	4. Réconciliation et troublantes proximité

Harry Potter

Alors là jvous dit tout de suite que je n'ai pas écrit ça sur papier et que je ne sais pas combien de chapitres ça va faire ni comment ça va se terminer, enfin je crois. Donc prenez votre mal en patience.Kiss.

_**Résumé :**_ Une personne blessé gravement, son visage me dit quelque chose….Non…Impossible…C'est pas vrai !

Des bouleversements à gogos!!

**_-Réconciliation et troublante proximité...-_**

* * *

Pov Drago

LisXhil est avec les gryffondors.Ca fait mal de ne pas pouvoir lui parler. Ils ont l'air assez sympa avec elle.

Je m'en veux et elle le sait, elle attend des excuses publiques et une trêve entre moi et Potter. Je ne suis pas contre, je n'aurai plus de rôle à jouer. Tant pis pour les traditions Malfoy et leurs stupides règles.

Je m'avance vers LisXhil, elle me fuit. C'est lors du Grand repas du soir que je lui fais mes excuses. Devant tout le monde.

* * *

Pov Harry

Malfoy s'est excusé en excuse devant tout le monde, wahou. C'est différent du Malfoy que nous connaissions jusqu'à maintenant.

Xihlia, j'aimerais te poser une question qui me taraude depuis ton arrivée.

Un grand blanc s'en suivit, personne n'ose ouvrir la bouche en voyant Xilhia tourner la tête vers son jumeaux, il a l'air de comprendre, apparemment c'est grave. Elle l'a fait s'asseoir pour poser sa tête sur ses mains et réfléchir ou lui transmettre ses souvenirs. Ils ont l'air en transe.

* * *

Pov Drago

Non, pitié, c'est beaucoup plus grave que je ne le pensais. Dire qu'elle a voulu me protéger et qu'elle a reçu ces blessures à cause de moi. Non, LisXhil, il avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à toi pour ça.

Elle se lève et me serre dans ses bras, elle sait que je me sens responsable. Je ne voulais pas que ça en arrive là.

* * *

Pov Harry

Il a l'air perdu et elle l'emmène avec lui dehors, je les suis sur ordre d'Hermione, j'ai gaffé, il faut que j'aille m'excuser.

Je vois Malfoy pleurait dans les bras de sa jumelle. Je m'approche et Draco essaie de reprendre contenance, raté. Je lui souri géné et je m'excuse auprès de sa soeur. Draco reste à côté mais il ne parle plus. LisXhil est parti sans qu'on s'en rende compte et moi je vois Draco essuyé rageusement ses joues pour effacer les sillons de ses larmes mais ça ne marche pas, je lui prend le visage dans mes mains et je les essuie avec mes pouces, sa peau est si douce.

Il se calme mais il est stressé. Je le laisse tranquille en rejoignant mes amis.

* * *

Pov Drago

J'ai aimé le toucher d'Harry. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour lui mais j'ai peur de sa réaction. Il m'a laissé me calmer, LisXhil m'a vu dans la lune, j'étais serein. Calme,apaisé. Elle m'a ramené à ma chambre.

* * *

Pov Harry

Je me suis réveillé dans mon lit à Gryffondor, Ron n'est pas encore levé. Je me dépêche de me préparer, je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir de toute façon. Je vais jusqu'à la Grande Salle, LisXhil et Draco y sont. Je vais les salués, Draco mange modéremment mais pas LisXhil, je sais pas quoi dire. Elle l'a de l'appétit, elle mange croissant, tartine avec différentes confitures, pain au chocolat. Je suis sidéré et Draco à l'air de se moquer de moi. Je vois un pot de confiture qui me fait de l'oeil, je le prend pour l'emmener à ma table.

* * *

Pov Drago

Harry a pris une de nos confitures, qu'es-ce qu'il va en faire? Je le sens pas mais alors pas du tout. J'avais raison, il nous as balancé de la confiture mais ça a atteri sur Zabini et d'autres élèves. Moi et LisXhil nous mordons l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas se moquer mais c'est difficile. Surtout que ça enlenché une bataille de nourriture.

Harry m'a même surpris en en versant dans mon col un pot de confiture entier. Je lui lancé du jus de citrouille en pleine figure, le pichet entier pour lui rendre la pareille.

On étais tous mort de rire. On est allé se changer. LisXhil m'a préparer mes habits. J'ai horreur quand elle fait ça. Même si elle a bon goût. Je vois notre hibou grand duc nous apportait du courrier. LisXhil le prend et le lis, elle me le passe. Les parents vont venir sur invitation de Dumbledore, ils veulent faire revivre la jeunesse d'autrefois. En gros les parents viennent en cours avec nous pendant un mois et ils font cours avec nous.

Galère. LisXhil essaie de trouver des points positifs mais c'est...euh... minimes.

Le point positif c'est que je pourrai poser des questions à mère et père et avoir des calins de maman.

Harry est venu en cours un peu déçu parce qu'ils n'a plus ses parents, ils n'est pas le seul mais il continue à sourire quand même... Je crois que je n'y arriverai pas moi mais bon.

Pov Harry

Ron et Hermione ont reçus des lettres de leurs parents, ils viennent à Poudlard pourredevenir des élèves avec leurs enfants. Dommage que Sirius ne puissent venir.

Je suis quand même content. LisXhil et Draco sont bizarre...enfin je crois...

Ils ont l'air contrarié par quelque chose. Je vais les voirs à midi pour manger et en discuter... Les serpentards n'ont rien dit...étrange.

Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse tant?_(Harry)_

Oh Harry, c'est les parents. On aimerait bien savoir comment ils étaient dans leurs jeunesses._(LisXhil)_

J'aimerais bien qu'ils soient pas aussi sérieux, ça serait plus marrant._(Drago)_

Draco, maman m'a dit qu'elle était studieuse mais papa était vraiment réservé mais sérieux vraiment trés sérieux._(LisXhil)_

Ah bon, alors c'est fichu pour mon souhait._(Drago)_

Pas forcément, elle m'a dit une fois qu'elle l'avait vu bourré et qu'elle avait pris une photo._(LisXhil)_

C'est vrai? Faudra que je lui demande où elle la cache._(Drago)_

Malfoy père bourré, jveux voir aussi. Me laisser pas en plan._(Harry)_

Non Harry, il vaut mieux pas que ça se sache.._(LisXhil)_

Ok._(Harry)_

T'inquiète, on t'enverra une copie._(Drago)_

J'y compte bien.Bon j'y vais. A plus._(Harry)_

* * *

Bon at the next chapters!!

J'espère que vous avez aimé!!


	5. Nouveaux tournants à Poudlard et pensées

Harry Potter

Alors là jvous dit tout de suite que je n'ai pas écrit ça sur papier et que je ne sais pas combien de chapitres ça va faire ni comment ça va se terminer, enfin je crois. Donc prenez votre mal en patience.Kiss.

_**Résumé :**_ Une personne blessé gravement, son visage me dit quelque chose….Non…Impossible…C'est pas vrai !

Des bouleversements à gogos!!

**_-Nouveaux tournants à Poudlard et pensées troublantes-_**

_Malfoy père bourré, jveux voir aussi. Me laisser pas en plan.(Harry)_

_Non Harry, il vaut mieux pas que ça se sache..(LisXhil)_

_Ok.(Harry)_

_T'inquiète, on t'enverra une copie.(Drago)_

_J'y compte bien.Bon j'y vais. A plus.(Harry)_

* * *

Pov Drago

Je voudrais qu'Harry puisse sourire sans cette tristesse dans ses yeux. Comment faire? J'en parle à LisXhil. Elle a peut être une idée mais elle ne le connait pas assez. Ses amis vont avoir leurs parents avec eux mais lui? Que va t-il devenir, je voudrais parler de mon attirance pour Harry aux parents mais j'ai peur de leurs réactions.

LisXhil n'a pas eu le temps de préparer le terrain alors j'appréhende un peu mais je...veux faire un effort pour Harry.Et puis je ne sais pas ses penchants...je veux tenter ma chance, même si je me fais repousser.

* * *

Pov Harry

Draco à l'air assez exciter avec LisXhil mais elle essaie quand même d'être modéré sauf que ça marche pas.Surtout avec Draco qui à l'air d'en remettre une couche. C'est plutôt amusant. On dirait deux piles électriques qui son en train de surchauffés.

* * *

Pov Drago

Je vois Harry sur le point de rire. Tant mieux. J'ai hate de voir l'attitude des parents. D'ailleurs quand on parlent du loup.

On en voit la queue, hein petit frère?

Je retourne la tête vers ma jumelle et j'hôche de la tête. Je veux voir comment sont mes parents. Je vois papa...Maman lui tire l'oreille et il est calmé. Papa à fait une bêtise?Apparemment oui mais je ne sais pas quoi. LisXhil est morte de rire mais elle se retient malgré qu'on étaient choqués de leur comportement. On voit les parents des autres. Harry n'est plus là.J'en suis un peu attristé. LisXhil me fait un calin.

* * *

Pov Harry

J'ai vu Mme Weasley et leurs familles. avec les parents à Mione. Je suis en ce moment dans le parc pour me changer les idées.

Tu es sur que ça va?

Je sursaute et me retourne vers Drago. Je vois de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Ses yeux gris dans lesquels je commence à me perdre.

J'hôche de la tête et l'invite à s'asseoir. Il s'assoit à côté de moi.

* * *

Pov Drago

Je suis à côté de lui mais je ne sais plus quoi dire. C'est assez gênant. LisXhil nous ramène des boissons, il ne fait pas trés chaud. Elle en a donné une à Harry. Elle m'a donné une boisson et on la boit en silence. LisXhil s'est mise derrière moi pour qu'on se fasse un calin. On est bien comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, je me lève subitement pour aller voir les parents. LisXhil a compris et elle incite Harry à venir avec nous.

* * *

Pov Harry

Je ne comprend pas ce qui se passe mais le voir se lever d'un coup comme ça m'a montré qu'il a eu un mauvais pressentiment, LisXhil me dit de venir et je les suis.

On entre dans la Grande Salle et personne ne bouge comme si quelque chose les avaient pertubés. Dumbledore s'approche de nous et je vois qu'il me parle mais je n'entends rien. Il se pousse et je vois une personne derrière lui, je suis tétanisé mais je me reprends pour sauter dans ses bras.

SIRIUS!

* * *

Pov Drago

Harry est heureux tant mieux. Son parrain est là et il a été innocenté. Je rejoins mère et père. LisXhil les as mit au courant et ils ne m'en veulent pas. Je suis rassuré. Maman me caline alors que papa boude. Minute! Papa boude?! LisXhil est comme moi. On est estomaqué mais on se retient de rire.Maman nous pince pour nous reprocher notre attitude mais elle est aussi au bord du rire.

Papa boude encore plus mais il nous prend par suprise pour nous faire un calin. Je m'y réfugie. On mange alors que les Gryffondors sonts bruyants. Papa nous en fait la remarque mais seuls quelques Serpentards l'ont entendus.

* * *

Pov Harry

Mon parrain a été innocenté et il est avec nous.En ce moment, j'ai de la famille.J'ai encore du mal a y croire. Je suis heureux. On est sorti dehors et j'ai vu Hermione et Ron jouait avec LisXhil alors que Draco dormait dans les bras de sa mère sous le saule cogneur. Il a l'air d'un ange. Parrain est allé les voir tandis que je m'approche De Narcissa Malfoy.

Elle a l'air contente de me voir parce qu'elle me sourit alors que Draco commence à se réveillé. Il est encore un peu dans les vapes mais il est adorablement avec sa bouille d'endormi. Je crois que je craque. Elle lui caresse les cheveux alors qu'ils se rendort. Je m'assois à côté d'eux. Il est paisible et mignon quand il dort.

Mrs Malfoy le confirme.Mince j'ai pensé à voix haute.Mrs Malfoy se rit de moi.

* * *

Bon at the next chapters!!

J'espère que vous avez aimé!!


	6. Un secret à garder et une inquiétude

Harry Potter

Alors là jvous dit tout de suite que je n'ai pas écrit ça sur papier et que je ne sais pas combien de chapitres ça va faire ni comment ça va se terminer, enfin je crois. Donc prenez votre mal en patience.Kiss.

_**Résumé :**_ Une personne blessé gravement, son visage me dit quelque chose….Non…Impossible…C'est pas vrai !

Des bouleversements à gogos!!

**_-Un secret à garder et une inquiétude-_**

_Pov Harry_

_Mon parrain a été innocenté et il est avec nous.En ce moment, j'ai de la famille.J'ai encore du mal a y croire. Je suis heureux. On est sorti dehors et j'ai vu Hermione et Ron jouait avec LisXhil alors que Draco dormait dans les bras de sa mère sous le saule cogneur. Il a l'air d'un ange. Parrain est allé les voir tandis que je m'approche De Narcissa Malfoy._

_Elle a l'air contente de me voir parce qu'elle me sourit alors que Draco commence à se réveillé. Il est encore un peu dans les vapes mais il est adorablement avec sa bouille d'endormi. Je crois que je craque. Elle lui caresse les cheveux alors qu'ils se rendort. Je m'assois à côté d'eux. Il est paisible et mignon quand il dort._

_Mrs Malfoy le confirme.Mince j'ai pensé à voix haute.Mrs Malfoy se rit de moi._

* * *

Pov Drago

J'entends des rires alors que mes paupières sont lourdes. J'essaie de les ouvrir mais je suis épuisé et puis je suis bras dans les bras de maman. Pappa est à côté je le sens. Ca faisait longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arrivé et je sens une nouvelle présence mais je ne sais pas qui sait car je m'endort.

* * *

Pov Harry

Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas profité de mon petit dragon.

Comment cela Mrs Malfoy?

Nous sommes des "espions".mima-t-elle de ses lèvres pour que personne ne l'entende.

Les enfants ne sont pas au courant et on veut les protéger. Et puis j'ai entendu dire que Draco faisait énormément de cauchemar et de nuit blanches ces temps-ci et ça m'inquiète. LisXhil m'en a averti et c'est pour sa que Dumbledore avait tout prévu sur ce mois de scolarité avec les parents, en plus ça nous fait plaisir de retrouver un peu notre jeunesse.

Oh. Pourquoi ne les mettait vous pas dans la confidences?

Je tiens à protéger mes deux amours d'enfant.

Jt'en ficherai des amours moi. marmonna Lucius Malfoy à côté de sa femme.

Je rigole un peu; malgré que je sois curieux. Alors comme ça, les Malfoy juniors en font voir de toutes les couleurs aux seniors. J'aimerais des preuves s'il vous plaît.

* * *

Pov Drago

Je sens que LisXhil se rapproche. J'ouvre les yeux et sent mère me déposer un baiser dans mes cheveux. LisXhil se jette sur moi pour me faire tomber alors que je ne suis pas trop réveillé. Papa commence à se foutre de moi et maman rigole un peu. Harry est juste à côté et il suit maman dans son rire. LisXhil aussi et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi.

T'es pas encore réveillé Droupinet. Dit-elle en rigolant sauf que j'ai l'impression que ma bouche est collé et que je ne peu pas la décoller. J'arrive pas non plus à ouvrir les yeux. Je sens que je panique.

* * *

Pov Harry

On dirait que quelque chose ne va pas avec Drago, Mr Malfoy le prend dans ses bras et le cajole pour le calmer en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Il a l'air de se calmer. Mrs Malfoy le prend ensuite dans ses bras pour l'amenner à l'infirmerie et LisXhil ne les suit pas. Elle reste avec son père. Elle pleure. dans ses bras. Je ne comprends pas, es-ce la première fois que cela se produit?Ou bien ça ne l'est pas?

Je m'en vais rejoindre mes amis dans la Grande Salle. LisXhil nous rejoint avec Mr Malfoy à côté de nous et Sirius essaie de l'enquiquiner un peu mais ils sont triste. Sirius ne les embêtent plus. LisXhil est fatigué.

Allez vous coucher, vous n'aurez qu'à revenir après.

Ils acquiescent et partent dans leurs dortoirs. Ils en ont besoin. Ron et Hermione ont compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils n'ont rien dit.

* * *

Pov Drago

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai eu une crise d'angoisse comme celle là même si elles sont rares. Je vois maman qui est inquiète, je lui secoue un peu la main pour lui montrer que je suis réveillé. Elle me sourit et je lui rends pour qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras. J'aime la voir sourire, elle est belle comme ça. Elle me ramène à papa et je dors avec LisXhil.

Le lendemain LisXhil me saute dessus et elle essaie de faire en sorte que tout aille bien pour moi. Une mère poule même si maman essaie de calmer le jeu. Hermione et Ron sont en train de rigoler de la situation et moi j'en suis la pauvre victime.

* * *

Pov Harry

LisXhil s'occupe de son frère. Ses parents ont l'air de rire. Sirius va se présenter auprès de LisXhil et elle joue le jeu. Je suis bien avec des gens heureux. Ma famille, mes amis. Même mes "ennemis"..non je crois que je ne les considèrent plus comme ça. Draco a une adorable frimousse quand il boude, LisXhil est une vrai bavarde. Tandis que sa mère et son père les regardent avec amour. Sirius lui vient me prendre dans ses bras. C'est apaisant.

* * *

Pov Drago

On est le week end et on va à Pré-au-lard. Les parents ont décidés de s'amuser un peu et puis le parrain d'Harry s'est changé en chien. Il est plutôt comique. Maman elle est un superbe renard et père un superbe corbeau. Harry lui un loup renard chien, fabuleux mélange. Moi, je suis un petit chaton. Harry sous sa forme animagus vient me faire une séance "toilettage" mais c'est plutôt qu'il est content et qu'il me trouve mignon.

* * *

Pov Harry

Je pensais qu'il aurait un autre animagus et pas celui d'un chaton mais il est adorable comme ça. Je le "léchouille" pour lui montrer que sous ma forme, il est sous ma protection quand nous serons en animagus. Il à l'air pas content mais il vient quand même dans mes pattes.

* * *

Bon at the next chapters!!

J'espère que vous avez aimé!!


	7. première journée et surprises

_Pov Drago_

_On est le week end et on va à Pré-au-lard. Les parents ont décidés de s'amuser un peu et puis le parrain d'Harry s'est changé en chien. Il est plutôt comique. Maman elle est un superbe renard et père un superbe corbeau. Harry lui un loup renard chien, fabuleux mélange. Moi, je suis un petit chaton. Harry sous sa forme animagus vient me faire une séance "toilettage" mais c'est plutôt qu'il est content et qu'il me trouve mignon._

_

* * *

_

_Pov Harry_

_Je pensais qu'il aurait un autre animagus et pas celui d'un chaton mais il est adorable comme ça. Je le "léchouille" pour lui montrer que sous ma forme, il est sous ma protection quand nous serons en animagus. Il n'a l'air pas content mais il vient quand même dans mes pattes._

* * *

Pov Drago

Je me frotte à lui pour lui faire comprendre que j'accepte sa protection en restant dans ses pattes. Je me mets face à lui et il ne comprend pas pourquoi je me suis planté devant lui. J'attends qu'il allonge son museau pour le lui lécher pour montrer que j'accepte et je courre le plus vite possible pour monter sur son dos. Il a été surpris et moi je suis en difficulté car je n'arrive pas à monter tout mon corps arrière et je crois que je fait mal à Harry avec mes griffes.

Maman m'aide et je me hisse mieux, même si c'est une renarde, elle sait que je suis son fils.

On continue à marcher sous nos formes animagi pendant un petit moment. Je suis bien sur le dos d'Harry, je suis au chaud.

Papa m'embête un petit peu mais il me protège du soleil, il ne passe pas inaperçu. LisXhil reprend forme humaine avec maman pour faire les boutiques.

Päpa et Harry en font de même tandis que je n'y arrive pas. Sirius me soulève et me dépose dans les bras d'Harry.

Draco, a toujours eu des difficultés à se retransformer. _(Lucius)_

MMMiiiaaaaoouuuu....RRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_(Drago)_

Eh bien, notre petit Drago adore les caresses d'Harry. On va vous laisser tous les deux, je vais faire tes courses Harry, Lucius venez avec moi et pas de discussion, allez Zou. _(Sirius)_

_Lucius obéit après avoir compris le manège de Sirius et ils partent rejoindre les filles._

* * *

Pov Harry

Eh bien. Tu arrive à te transformer en animagus mais pas à reprendre forme humaine?

Je le vois me fixer de ses yeux gris en tant que chaton et il attend quelquechose. Il saute de mes bras et m'emmène dans une ruelle ou personne ne se trouve pour reprendre son apparence humaine.

Je prends ma cape.

Je me précipite sur lui en l'entourant de ma cape car il est nu. Lisxhil arriva au même moment et donna des affaires de rechange à Draco.

Leurs parents arrivèrent avec mes meilleures amis et leurs famille tandis que Malfoy senior et moi protégions Draco avec Sirius pour qu'il puisse s'habiller sans que personne ne le mate.

* * *

Il trouvait que Draco avait l'air fragile et il savait qu'il voulait une relation sérieuse avec lui et non pas une simple aventure.

Ils rentrèrent tous ensemble à Poudlard où chacun dormaient dans le même lit que leurs parents ainsi que Sirius et Harry qui avait longuement discutés.

Le lendemain les cours commencèrent, Harry découvre que Sirius est bien calé en potion, ce qui fit enrager Severus.

Draco fut impressionné des résultats de ses parents en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Remus Lupin était revenu aussi à Poudlard, Harry fut doublement heureu, Draco le vit et en fut heureu pour lui, Lisxhil le calina et partirent le voir.

Ils allèrent tous ensemble se baigner car la journée avait été éprouvante et la chaleur n'arrangeait pas.

Draco se fit noyer gentiment par sa famille et les gryffis devenus amis avec les serpys depuis le début le voyage des parents.

Bon j'attends des reviews car là jsuis en manque de ptit réconfort et j'aimerais même si la fic ne vous plait pas me dire ce que vous en penser, parce que ça me déprime .

Allez meme un ptit mot d'encouragement ppppiiitttiiiiiééééé(se prosterne à genoux devant vous)

Conscience: Non mais arrête il te voient pas les gens ils s'en foutent fais nous pas C**** et coninue ta fic pour la terminer au plus vite non mais oh!!

Moi: ....euh...Vu que tu est ma conscience, j'ai le droit de te dire LA FERME!!!! Et jfais cke jveu d'abord na!

Conscience: ne la reviewer surtout pas elle a un grain plus qu'énorme dans sa tête!!!

Moi: Ne l'écouter pas elle est simplement jalouse..Bon at the next chapter


End file.
